


宴后再聚【Zagreus&Achilles】

by FeiYu



Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 老师实在是太香了……但是因为太亚萨西所以通篇少年怀春看起来像是学术讨论……有机会想试试再激烈点的【可是好难】……大量使用二设和希腊神话非游戏设定 ，大量编造。酒神二表哥疯狂抢镜中……相信我，这真的是和老师的，起码这篇是【下次再和表哥耍叭】依旧是非常ooc的希腊师生恋。大家，都是海王【赞赏意味】
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Achilles(Hades Video Game)
Series: 塔尔塔罗斯里的混沌玩意儿 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	宴后再聚【Zagreus&Achilles】

“迪奥尼索斯……迪奥……呃……我觉得有点头疼。”  
扎格柔斯的酒品算得上优良，但在酒神无歇的宴饮上不醉倒，比同时面对九十九只九头蛇还要困难。

他度过了昏沉迷醉一天一夜的狂欢，醒来后眼前还是宴会厅堂皇风流的建筑，与那仿佛永远沉溺在欢乐中，周日漫步于迷醉与清醒界限的表亲兄长笑意盈盈的面容。  
身下铺垫的兽皮足够柔软，冥界王子却依稀感觉四肢百骸透着一股酸痛，酒神的醇酿勾魂夺魄，再加上诱人却不合时宜的整夜狂欢，积累的疲惫足以让从塔尔塔罗斯底杀出的勇士觉得周身绵软。

王子足足的伸了个懒腰，骨节噼啪炸响，才有点力气从迪奥尼索斯大腿上爬起来。这位一体同心的兄长只饶有兴趣的看着，直到扎格柔斯撑起身来，才又把一杯酒水递给他。

“我可怜的小哈迪斯，你真该多陪我玩玩，你的父亲，我的叔父到底教导一种什么样的苦修生活给你，竟叫你会在这般平常的宴会醉倒。”  
酒神的怀里有一种熟透果实与陈酿的香气，芳芳迷人，比他手中的美酒还要浓郁。扎格柔斯接过银杯，在他的笑声里像饮水一样随意的饮干美酒，靠倒在兄长胸怀。

“只是不太习惯而已，”他底气不足的反驳着，“冥府可不会这般奢靡浪费，万物都有定础，若想定下规则审判亡灵，那就必须自己也遵守规则。”

听到这话，狂欢之神的笑声震动空气，说出的话语里带着怜悯与明了的洞悉：“扎格……噢，扎格，这规矩多么让人不愉，尤其是在有个比较重视规律的倾慕者之时，是吧？”

”迪奥尼索斯……！“  
年轻的神明感到害羞，即使他早已不是初尝人事的少年，但这般被直白指出心事，还是让他觉得有些赫然。

“伟大的阿喀琉斯，英武的阿喀琉斯，”酒神还在微笑，“我们都听过他的名号，见证过这位战士的英姿。你知道吗，若非雅典娜的关注，而阿瑞斯不允许任何人插手自己的事务，无论是报复抑或祝福，或许阿弗洛狄特已经暗中勾引他……我听说当初是冥王亲自接走了阿喀琉斯的灵魂，而他拒绝了永居至福乐土？”

“是的，所以他正在冥王圣殿里供职，也做我的老师……啊，阿弗洛狄特，那个女人……”  
青年不虞的甩甩头，抱怨般看向往天际。  
“她还向我示好，虽然那些帮助确切可贵，但……我可不想接触她，面对面的话。”

“阿弗洛狄特就是这般，同样是歆享欢乐，但我打赌你愿与我再寻欢作乐三个又三个年头，也不会想在她那做三日的宾客。”  
迪奥尼索斯无谓的附和一句，话语中满溢芬芳的迷醉。  
“你喜爱他，这很好。爱是狂欢的根源，也是引动天球与生命的明光。”  
“我想这里用不上我的教导，你是这样的敏锐和明智，就好像你清晰明了的要去找寻常春女神。”  
酒神将琼浆玉液从空中倾倒，看那深红的液体从膝弯滑下脚背，落入常春藤中，淌出湿润甜美的气息。  
“所以，如若你只是迷惘，那为何不去寻求答案呢？”

“可那是我尊敬的老师……”  
常春女神所赋予他的温柔，此刻却不合时宜的阻碍着年轻人矫健的步伐，酒神看得分明，发出一声叹息。  
“我的兄弟，我如此劝告你，”  
“欢宴可以无止息的举行，但有些机会定不能放它们如鸟儿飞走，否则漫长的生命里……”  
欢乐之神的语气中突然多出一丝若有若无的阴影。  
“……你就不得不面对永恒的遗恨。”  
而当王子凝神去听时，欢沁的迷雾又笼罩在迪奥尼索斯的眼中，再怎么探究也看不出端倪。

“当我酒醉罢！让我想想，有什么办法可以帮到你，帮你向那位伟大的战士吐露心声……”  
他甜言蜜语，转移话题，又将手杖触地，青翠的藤蔓蜿蜒而起，在杖头结出丰硕的葡萄，果实化作酒液落入杯中，浓郁得像是一汪蜜浆。  
“快伸出手来，我把这美酒交给你，带它去与你的仰慕者饮用吧，然后向他告解。不用担心饮者是否海量，即使哈迪斯亲临，也得醉倒在它的香甜下。”

__________________________________________________________

他裹着满身馥郁酒香离开酒神的人间神国，一跃跳入塔尔塔罗斯地底。三首猎犬为这股香气打了个喷嚏，在父亲的斥责追上耳畔前，王子已经敏捷的跑进了圣殿一角。

冥界之魂不可久留人间，作为神明的扎格柔斯尚可在友兄的帮助下停歇几日飨宴欢愉，身负要职的半神魂灵却离不开大门半步。

每每从冥界闯出，又不得不归回后，扎格柔斯总喜欢去找寻阿喀琉斯倾述见闻。

深渊监狱的怪物，水仙花平原的岩浆长河，至福乐土的空气中乐曲婉转，却暗含杀机……阿喀琉斯并非无所见闻，英雄曾多次突入冥土找寻故人，即使死后他也是无双的战士。  
但王子就是喜欢与他讲述，在酒杯相撞的间隙里梳理胸口血火与焦躁——他曾经只是想和亲近的导师告解，而后却是想寻求爱慕者的抚慰。

“导师，我去面见了迪奥尼索斯。”  
“他是并非居住于奥林匹斯山的神明，我觉得……他和我有些相似，但又好似从我眼里看着另一个存在。”  
他困惑的描述起酒神瑰丽的葡萄色双眼，酒液流淌出的轻柔长发，还有宫殿中虚实相间，昼夜不息的筵宴——那很美好，和冥界完全不一样，但是……

我感觉迪奥尼索斯的快乐并不平滑。

王子小声的以此论断作为结尾，即使圣殿有黑夜之母的力量遮掩，背后议论他人依旧让他觉得郝然，赶忙转移起话题。

“那位表亲的兄长送了我这个。”  
扎格柔斯从行囊取出美酒，打开的瓶子氤氲出与他身上一般无二的芬芳。

蜜露确然珍贵美好，葡萄酒却是冥界更常见的饮品。而来自人间神国的葡萄酒，即使如阿喀琉斯这样供职圣殿，死后也再难品味此般佳酿。

“噢，小伙子，你可是带了很不了得的东西回来啊。”

“酒神的馈赠，感谢我们的好朋友。”他欢快的说到，眼睛明亮，“墨纪拉快回来了，我刚刚在塔尔塔罗斯的房间听见她振翅的声音，她肯定会以违禁品的名义没收这个。”

“所以在那之前，让我们把它解决掉？”  
阿喀琉斯顺畅的接住话头，眼中含笑，他怎不会理解年轻人的心思呢。这种对规则的小小僭越，总是能让圣殿沉凝的空气都活动几分。

——————————————————————————————

金杯撞出清脆的声响，空余水晶瓶歪倒在地。王子抬起视线看向导师，只觉他唇上水光特别动人。

酒神的赠与如此不凡。

他们已经聊了很多，从阿喀琉斯的死后到扎格柔斯的生前……那些光鲜亮丽的，沉厚晦涩的，滚落如宝石又如血珠，渐渐从脚下堆叠到心头。  
聊得太多了…彼此之间原来可以如此亲近而无遮掩吗…这种被神酒蛊惑而来的坦然相对，在王子心中生出一种近乎毛骨悚然的亲密感。

我已知晓他的苦痛，我已知晓他的喜悦……

我可以说我了解他吗？  
不。  
我还意愿继续探究吗？  
是。

某种岩浆般烈度的东西陡然从心口生出，在一转眼的时间里扑满浑身，曾被小心收藏的情感哽咽的拥挤在喉咙，跃跃欲出——扎格柔斯握紧酒杯，华贵的宝石在指缝中咯吱作响，他却恍若不觉。

“扎格……？”  
即使酒醉，半神的英雄依然敏锐，阿喀琉斯欣然握住学生手指，将酒杯从桎梏中解开，不愿他被锋锐的矿物割伤。 

而王子就此大胆的抓住年长者手掌，却又靠近他膝边，去触摸仰慕者的下颌。*  
他深深吸气，嗅到细微的焚香气味缓缓游移，在圣殿满溢冰冷血气的空中徘徊。

独特，温暖，湿润，在酒香中倒映着一种隐晦的干烈——如阿喀琉斯本身一般。

“先生，”他努力让眼神不游移，用那般认真的神态表露自己的决心，

“我能……爱你吗？”

他这般大胆，热烈，眼中满溢光芒；却又谨慎，踌躇，犹豫的压住渴望。

向来施与毁灭的存在，正等待一句审判。

“你为何要向我询问呢？”  
他的导师抬起头，嘴唇从青年指尖擦过，他将它取下，握在手里，面容在醉酒的怔忪里弯起笑意。  
“作为索爱之人，这难不应当是一句命令吗？”

可王子没能从他挚爱的引导者面容中看见允诺，只阅读到熏然的温柔，和一抹严肃。

“我不明白……但，老师，我确然的爱你……”  
“您比之父亲更慈爱，比之倪克斯更敏锐……如若母亲回来，或许也正如您……”  
年轻的神明如此说到，庄重的誓言也就由着美酒吐露，即使剩余的茫然遮掩他的心灵，也不掩盖他亲密的炽烈爱欲。 

“我不知道怎么回应你，小子。”

阿喀琉斯抚摸着他晃荡的发尾——这些头发总是精神十足，触感却顺滑柔软，同时裹着鲜血，黑暗，葡萄酒的气息——神情蔼然。  
“爱仅仅只是爱而已，是它本身，无论我们——人类，怪物，或者神明，赋予它多么的意义，比如渴求，贪婪，敬爱与希冀……”  
“但其根本，只是一种希望。”

早逝亡灵的眼睛幽蓝，眉骨打下的阴影使得这片蓝色深邃而晦涩——扎格柔斯从其中看出一丝携着告诫的了然，洞悉透彻。  
他便明白，这是一句提点，而非一句承诺。 

“‘入此门者，当放弃一切希望’，”年轻人小声道，像是自言自语，又像是一句陈诉，“在冥府，爱可能带着绝望的枷锁哦，老师。”

就好似俄尔普斯他们，又好似令他在血火中奔波的父亲与母亲……在爱，分别，执念和永恒的幽囚里挣扎，主动咽下杯中的泪与血，却也不意愿俯首放弃。

阿喀琉斯意味深长的看了他一眼。

“那难道就不去爱吗？” 

王子瞪大了眼睛。

年长者——虽然扎格柔斯的实际年纪恐怕比半神的英雄大上不少——将手附在青年额头，温和的对他说话。  
“就好似我挚爱为友的普特洛克勒斯，也无比敬爱那神明气概的伊达弥亚公主，这种情感相同也不甚相同，但我们不会为了一种向往而掐灭另一束希望。”   
“按你的心去找寻吧，希望总是会指引愿意相信它的人。”

挺好的，起码不是拒绝。

年轻人赌气而任性的将下颌搁到仰年长者肩头，垂下的眼皮遮住了昏黄光芒下瞳孔的幽光。  
岩浆般奔腾灼烧的血液渐渐和缓，扎格柔斯蹭了蹭导师宽厚的肩膀，犹疑的开口。

“老师，你对我的爱是因为……移情，吗？”  
就好像我对你的爱，是从对教导者的爱所变化而来一般。他在心里默默的补上后半句，觉得有些忐忑不安。

“当然，”阿喀琉斯看起来有些惊讶，但那双眼睛里的笑意甚至更多了起来，“…我亲爱的年轻人，这是当然的，所有感情都有其源头，而这确然是我关爱你的原因之一，但，我现在所爱的你，仅仅是因为你而已。”

“那，导师，你爱我吗？”

“我是爱着你吗？”

“这我可不知道，”  
他弯起嘴角，甚至有些不似外表的狡黠。

时间还漫长，热烈与否都不再重要。  
不要轻言永恒，但也不要对永恒畏惧。   
正如太阳融入沧海，日日升起，日日落下。

“如果你的心告诉你确定的答案，那么，我很荣幸。”

**Author's Note:**

> *注：原本是希腊传说中请求庇护的姿态，反正这里我就当是一种泛指的请求姿态了。


End file.
